Center overview abstract The Stanford Diabetes Research Center (SDRC) embodies the culmination of a long-term strategic plan by the Stanford University School of Medicine to create a premier program founded on a base of superb, collaborative investigators studying basic, clinical and translational problems focused on improving diabetes care. Support of this P30 application will leverage diabetes research at Stanford University by providing key resources dedicated to supporting research, training and clinical activities focused on diabetes. Stanford has a well- known tradition and reputation for academic excellence, scientific innovation, and clinical care, united in a true University located on a single campus that facilitates and encourages interaction between scientists and clinicians from different disciplines. Stanford is the heart of Silicon Valley, an epicenter of innovation and calculated risk-taking, whose technology companies, start-ups, and mobile health companies partner with SDRC faculty in unique and growing collaborations to advance diabetes research and care. The SDRC is comprised of 94 investigators in 23 departments from the Schools of Medicine, Engineering, and Humanities & Sciences. The SDRC mission is to foster innovation, new knowledge, and training in basic and translational diabetes-related research, leading to improved diagnosis, treatment and prevention of diabetes and its complications. The SDRC consists of: 1) Administrative Component that coordinates the scientific, organizational, and outreach activities; 2) Biomedical Research Component that recruits and selects SDRC- affiliated investigators and supervises the research cores that facilitate and enhance their research; 3) Pilot and Feasibility Program that facilitates the development of new investigators into independent scientists and encourages scientists in other fields to enter the field of diabetes research; and 4) Enrichment, Training, and Outreach Program that fosters an environment conducive to collaborative, interdisciplinary research on diabetes. NIH support for the SDRC is greatly amplified by: 1) Stanford's sustained commitment to provide research space and additional financial resources; 2) a diverse, comprehensive array of research core services at Stanford, which allows NIH funds to support unique, diabetes-related research cores; and 3) collaborative efforts with other NIH-funded research centers at Stanford. The SDRC is evolving and dynamic, including additions to its investigator base and research areas, expanded focus on clinical and translational research, and evolution of core support to provide unique, indispensable core services devoted to diabetes research. Because of the strategic plan to create a strong Stanford Diabetes Research Center, and the culture of innovation this Center at Stanford creates, SCRC-affiliated investigators have made and are poised to continue making important scientific contributions related to diabetes, obesity, and metabolism.